1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, especially to a hinge mounted between a base and a cover of an electronic device that can move the cover transversely relative to the base.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Electronic devices such as notebook computers, cell phones, etc. have a cover, a base and a conventional hinge. The conventional hinge connects the cover to the base along a transverse axis and a longitudinal axis to allow the cover to pivot and rotate relative to the base. The cover has a front surface, a rear surface and a touch panel mounted in the front surface of the cover. The cover is rotated and closed via the conventional hinge so that the front or the rear surface selectively faces the base. The electronic device further has at least one latch mounted respectively in the base and the cover to hold the cover in position when the cover is closed relative to the base. To hold the cover in position whether the front surface or the rear surface of the cover faces the base, the latch is mounted on the front surface and the rear surface of the cover.
However, the position of the latches in the front and rear surfaces of the cover may not correspond to each other because of minor inaccuracies during manufacturing. Then, the latch in the base may not correspond to both the latch in the front and rear surfaces of the cover. Therefore, when the latch in the base corresponds to the latch in the front surface of the cover, the latch in the rear surface of the cover may not correspond to the latch in the base, and the cover cannot be held in position when the rear surface faces the base. Conversely, when the latch in the base corresponds to the latch in the rear surface of the cover, the latch in the front surface of the cover may not correspond to the latch in the base, and the cover cannot be held in position when the front surface faces the base.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a transversely movable hinge to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problem.